crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Aku Aku Crate
"I hear ya knockin' so I'm gonna let ya out!" ''- Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex manual'' The Aku Aku Crate, when broken, releases Aku Aku, a magical witchdoctor mask who will then aid the player in one of two ways. In most instances, the Aku Aku mask released can have a layering effect of benefits, meaning the more Aku Aku crates are broken, the more powerful and beneficial Aku Aku becomes. In the first two Crash Bandicoot games, Aku Aku masks are occasionally found outside of crates, like how wumpa fruit usually is, and how 1-ups occasionally are. *When one crate is broken, Aku Aku will appear at the player’s side. Aku Aku can take one hit for the player before disappearing. (Hits do not include falling into holes, crushed by boulders, etc.) *When an additional crate is broken, Aku Aku will then turn a gold color (or start to glimmer in Crash Twinsanity). In this state, Aku Aku can take a single hit before reverting into his original state, giving him the ability to take two hits total. In Crash Bandicoot: Prototype however, breaking two crates will cause Aku Aku to enter his invincible state instead of three. When invincible, he will retain his normal colors instead of becoming gold. *When a third crate is broken whilst having the gold Aku Aku, Aku Aku will press himself against the player’s face, allowing the player to become invincible for a short amount of time. In this state, the player can eliminate almost any enemy, but is still vulnerable to holes and other similar obstacles. When the invincibility ends, Aku Aku reverts back to his gold state. This process can be repeated as long as the player hits an Aku Aku crate when Aku Aku is in the gold state. (In Crash Twinsanity, Aku Aku still possesses his original colors.) There are certain obstacles in some games that act differently when the player has Aku Aku invincibility. For example, in the Egyptian levels in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, the doors that normally open and close based on a timer will remain open when the player has Aku Aku invincibility. The time that Aku Aku invincibility lasts depends on the game. *In Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku invincibility lasts 20 seconds. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Aku Aku invincibility lasts 20 seconds. However, Aku Aku invincibility also terminates when Crash goes on the jet board, and picking up a third Aku Aku mask while already on the jet board does nothing. *In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Aku Aku invincibility lasts 20 seconds. In Time Trial mode, it lasts a bit longer (around half second) and Crash doesn't even "jump" as he breaks the third Aku Aku crate. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Aku Aku invincibility lasts 10 seconds. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Aku Aku invincibility lasts 20 seconds, except when Crash is riding on Polar, in which case it only lasts 8 seconds. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Aku Aku invincibility lasts 20 seconds. Aku Aku crates can also release a translucent version of Aku Aku, who can aid the player as a lighted guide the dark levels: Lights Out and Fumbling in the Dark in the original Crash Bandicoot game. This existence of Aku Aku is temporary, and after a certain amount of time, the Aku Aku will disappear. This Aku Aku does not have the layering effect of the standard Aku Aku. If a crate is broken while the player still possesses a lighted Aku Aku, then Aku Aku is able to stay by the player’s side for another standard length of time. This Aku Aku, however, is still able to take a single hit for the player, but disappears after being hit, leaving the player without light. In Crash: Twinsanity, when the player is either Cortex or Nina Cortex, the Aku Aku Crate will be replaced by an Uka Uka Crate, which has the same functions as the standard Aku Aku Crate. Uka Uka will be released, and can take a single hit for the player, layering all the way up to invincibility. Uka Uka does not change colors, but like Aku Aku in Crash: Twinsanity, Uka Uka only gleams more as he is layered upon. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (iron version only) *''Crash Twinsanity'' Gallery Crakuaku.png|An Aku Aku Crate Crashandakuaku.jpg|The final form of Aku Aku when a third crate is smashed. The Translucent Aku Aku Crate|A run through of Fumbling in the Dark, where the Translucent Aku Aku Crate is featured. akuakucb1.png|An Aku Aku crate in Crash 1. crash2akuakucrate.png|An Aku Aku Crate from the instruction manual of Crash 2. Category:Items Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crates Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced